Vengeance Sweet
by Pan12398
Summary: The Goddess Artemis has been wronged, she enlists the help of Aphrodite to seek revenge and spite Hera and Athena through the fall of Achilles. Together they create the perfect warrior...A woman. AU
1. background

Title: Vengeance Sweet  
  
Rating: R (later)  
  
Disclaimer: Troy is not mine, although wouldn't it be fun...  
  
The Goddess Artemis was in a foul mood. Today had been the anniversary of her creation. As was customary with the Gods, a magnificent feast had been planned and was to be held in the Great Hall of Zeus. Eager to be toasted and to receive her gifts, Artemis had run to the Great Hall where all merry things were held, only to find it empty. Thinking she had risen too early, Artemis waited thinking the rest of the Gods would arrive shortly. To pass the time she thought of how she would greet her guests as they arrived. Zeus had been teasing her all year, arguing loudly with himself on just what to get her, feeding her little hints and tedious clues. She thought of all the gifts she would receive and waited full of childish glee.  
The sun was low in the sky before Artemis grew tired of waiting. This may seem a long time to be waiting, but time passes very quickly for immortal beings. She set off in search of her celestial family; perhaps they were throwing her a special party somewhere else on Olympus? The thought thrilled her and she searched all over the mountain. It wasn't long before she found them, huddled close peering through the clouds with interest. Artemis was confused. She wandered dazed into the muse's library, not far from her family. It was there where she found her older cousin, Aphrodite scanning leisurely through the ancient tombs.  
"Greetings cousin, I wish you much happiness on this your day of birth!" Sadly even Aphrodite's brilliant smile couldn't cheer to young Goddess. She felt her lip begin to quiver and was instantly embraced.  
"Dear cousin, what saddens you so?" Artemis lost her composure and began sobbing her heart out to her most trusted friend. She spoke of her supposedly great party that never came and how no one noticed her arrival when she had approached them. "What could be so fascinating on Earth!?" She spat. Aphrodite soothed her troubled cousin and smoothed down her tousled white blonde hair.  
"It is the war between the Greeks and the Trojans, my love." Artemis rubbed her eyes forcefully.  
"How could a measly mortal battle become more important than I?" Aphrodite chided gently, much like a mother would to her child who had just scraped their knee.  
"Not a battle, sweet one, a war. A long time ago, the young Prince Paris named me fairest of all Goddesses and awarded me a golden apple. Hera and Athena are still bitter and wish to take revenge. They have both blessed the Greek warrior Achilles and placed him in their favor. They seek to destroy the match I have set between Paris and Helen." Artemis leapt up, fury written clearly across her face. Within the blink of an eye her sword was drawn and she was headed out the door.  
"I'll teach those conniving wenches." She mumbled to herself. However, she hadn't made it little more than four feet out the door before a sword tip was pressed gently at the base of her neck. Artemis froze, her hand clenching her sword hilt almost painfully. A gentle, glossy voice sounded from behind.  
"Now where are you off to in such a foul mood?" Artemis rolled her eyes.  
"It is none of your affair, Apollo." She sheathed her sword and turned to meet the honey depths of Apollo's eyes. He was giving her a concerned look. Just what she needed.  
"It's not often the Goddess of the Hunt leaves Aphrodite's presence in tears with her sword drawn. Of course it is my affair." He held his sword in a lazy grip, letting her know he was merely playing. She pushed his sword down with her bare hand and he gave a wide grin in return. Apollo and Artemis were two of the few Gods who's skin were deeply tanned. They both spent a fair amount of time on Earth and it was a visual reminder of their warrior status. Apollo's bare chest glistened in the Olympian light and the thick sheen of sweat that covered him told her he had been training.  
"Hera and Athena have ruined the day." Apollo shrugged.  
"I know. Their vanity has evolved into something wretched. I am saddened that you were hurt." Artemis was genuinely surprised. Apollo was playful by nature and although held a serious title and charge, he always found time to pester Artemis. Apollo sheathed his sword and in one swift motion, wrapped Artemis in a big sweaty hug. Artemis was too shocked to react. She felt something cool settle against her neck.  
"I hope tomorrow is better for you, little hunter." Artemis was still frozen as Apollo stalked gracefully away. Looking down she discovered he had placed a necklace around her neck. It was a fine bone pendant in the shape of an arrow. She ran her calloused fingers gently over the surface.  
"Hmph...Perhaps you are not as foul as I thought, Apollo." 


	2. virginity

Title: Vengeance Sweet

Rating: R (later)

Disclaimer: Troy is not mine, although wouldn't it be fun...

Responses:

Samri: Yeah yeah, lol, working on it... You'll get it in awhile.

After much internal debate, Artemis had returned to her cousin in the library. Apparently the Goddess of Love was relieved that she hadn't run her sword through Zeus' wife. Aphrodite doubted that even Artemis could get out of that one. Aphrodite had also witnessed the exchange between Apollo and Artemis with great interest via window. She commented dryly as soon as Artemis had re-entered.

"So should we be expecting any little Sun Gods running around Olympus anytime soon?" Artemis had gaped openmouthed at the brunette's audacity. Contrary to popular belief, Aphrodite's coloring was dark and exotic. Yet, whenever she appeared to her followers she was chalk full of golden hair and sapphire eyes. She claimed she enjoyed indulging her faithful. "If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't exist, we would merely be shadows of a broken yesterday." She had once said. Artemis hadn't understood her then and she didn't now either, all she understood was that she was teasing her about her gift from Apollo rather bluntly.

"Perhaps the Goddess of Love is having an off day? Otherwise, she would've noticed that Apollo is my brother. My twin brother!" Aphrodite waved away the petite Goddess's chide with a flick of her wrist.

"Nonsense! If that were stopping the Olympians, where would Zeus and Hera be? Are they not brother and sister as well? Besides, I heard you call him cousin." Artemis crossed her arms with a huff. If she had to listen to Aphrodite's 'wisdom' she didn't have to like it.

"So? I call you cousin as well." What was Aphrodite getting at anyway?

"As one must know, cousin is a term used on Olympus as someone whom you have few relations with. I am your half sister and we barely ever cross paths, hence you call me cousin. When was the last time you and your brother spent more than five minutes together?" The truth in Aphrodite's words struck her. Sure, Apollo and her had spent time together as children and had hunted together a lot but...

"I don't remember spending any amount of time with him after my twelfth Earthen year of life." Aphrodite's gaze grew heavy.

"And so he has not seen you as a woman much, no?" Artemis scoffed.

"Of course he's seen me, we've just never really spoken is all. Can't we please move on?" Aphrodite laughed, mirth seeping from her.

"Then how about we converse of Ares and his growing affection for you?" Artemis growled and launched herself playfully at Aphrodite. What followed was an intense match of what is now referred to as 'tickle torture'. After a few good rounds Aphrodite and Artemis returned to their usual composure before continuing. The goddess of the hunt sighed contentedly.

"You bring me great joy, cousin, but my heart still aches from the betrayal of Athena and Hera." Aphrodite cooed as a mother would and gathered her half-sister into her arms.

"I too have been wronged, my sweet." Artemis settled into her arms, waiting to hear more.

"You do not know the story of the Trojan war so I shall tell you. A few years ago at a celebration of Peleus and Thetis's marriage took place. Eris, the goddess of discord was not invited for obvious reasons. She was furious. So, she snuck into the party and placed an apple made of gold at the center of the largest table. On the apple was written 'to the fairest of all'. Well, naturally I, the Goddess of Love, reached for the apple, but Hera and Athena did as well. I was quite upset seeings how everyone knows beauty and love go hand in hand. We demanded that Zeus choose to whom the apple would go."

"Zeus concluded that he could not make such a descision since his love for each of us would tamper with his final desiscion. He declaired that the fairest mortal man should decide." Artemis raised her head.

"And that man was Paris of Troy?" Aphrodite nodded,

"Yes my sweet, it was. Hera promised him power to that armies of thousands would break at a nod of his head. Athena promised him wealth beyond his wildest dreams." Artemis cocked her head.

"And what did you promise him, cousin?" Aphrodite sighed, her fingers playing with Artemis' silky locks.

"I promised him Helen of Sparta, the most beautiful woman in the world, and a true love that would last through centuries." Artemis raised a brow.

"So he chose you?"

"Yes, my sweet." Artemis couldn't for the immortality of her figure out why.

"He chose love over power and wealth? Seems like a foolish choice to me." Aphrodite smiled softly to herself.

"It was a foolish choice, my sweet. But, sometimes being a fool is what makes us happiest." Artemis broke away from Aphrodite softly, sitting up fully.

"This love you speak of sounds important. I have often thought upon it. If it were not important you would not be goddess over it." Aphrodite leaned back, watching Artemis' face with conceled glee.

"It is very important." Artemis looked up with a pout, about to voice the question which had been plaguing her for the better part of a century.

"Then why have I yet to experience it?" Aphrodite laughed out loud this time.

"My sweet! You are a virgin goddess! Never meant to know a mans touch and what he can stir inside of you." Artemis' face reddened. Feeling rather foolish she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well perhaps I do not wish to be a virgin any more!" Aphrodite froze.

"Oh cousin, don't be angry with me. I am merely stating fact. If you wish to know a man you will have to consult your our father about it and I do think the consequences of that conversation would not be pleasant." Artemis crossed her arms. She did not like someone telling her what she could and could not do. She was the mighty huntress and could do whatever she pleased...or whomever.

"I will do so immeadiately." Artemis stood to leave when Aphrodite latched on to her wrist, but it wasn't her grip that stopped her, it was the intense look she was recieving.

"Could you do it?" She asked, letting go.

"Do what?" Aphrodite stood, leaning into her cousin's space.

"Could you surrender yourself completely to a man?" Artemis was taken aback.

"Surrender myself!" Aphrodite nodded.

"To have and be had by a man is to surrender everything you are to him. Mind, body, and soul." Artemis seemed to think on this.

"The great huntress does not surrender to anyone." It was a weak response, but it was all she had. Aphrodite nodded, all humor gone.

"And that, my sweet cousin, is why you are a virgin goddess."


End file.
